Trish loves...BUH-BUH?
by wickedfaerygirl
Summary: Trish has fallen for Buh-Buh and doesn't now how to tell him. And Jeff's not helping much either..R/R!!
1. How it all began

I don't own anybody. Seriously. I'm really poor.

*SMASH*

That was me going through a table. All I can remember of it actually, besides the pain. And thinking *Damn you Jazz*. I knew it wasn't Buh-Buh's fault. He couldn't see. But I didn't expect what happened next. I knew he'd feel bad, but I didn't expect him to carry me backstage. I didn't expect him to stay with me all the way to the hospital. I didn't expect the flowers and the hand-made and poorly drawn "I'm Sorry" card the next morning. But I appreciated all of it. And sometimes I've caught myself thinking"*Once you look past the savage attacks that take over him sometimes and the tables, he's really not that bad of a guy, and he _is_ kind of cute.* and then *whoa, whoa, Trish, wake up now!* Maybe I should call Lita. I was going to check up on her anyway.

"Hello?"

"hey Lita."

"Oh my gosh, Trish! Are you ok? I saw Raw!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, bit first and foremost are _you_ ok?"

"yeah, my neck doesn't hurt half as much as it did last week."

"good. OK I need to talk to you about something, so promise me you won't scream or hire someone to attack me while you're incapacitated."

Lita laughed, "Ok, I promise."

"Ok, remember how Buh-Buh carried me backstage and everything? Well he also went with me to the hospital and the next morning he sent me flowers and a hand- but poorly-made card. And I think that...uh...um"

"Does Trish have a crush on Buh-Buh Ray Dudley?"

"um, maybe."

"Oh My God!" Lita squealed. "are you going to tell him?!"

"wait, you don't see anything wrong with this?"

"Nooo...why would I? He's nice when he's not your enemy and putting you through tables. I mean, I did tag with him and D-von once or twice."

"Ok, well I want to tell him, I just don't know how to."

"just walk up to him and say 'Buh-Buh, I like you'"

"I don't know, I'll think about it. I'm tagging with him against Jazz and Steven Richards on Monday."

"Well, let me know what happens!"

"ok, I will, talk to you later and come back soon! I'm dying here!"

Lita laughed, "ok, 9 months and counting, bye!" Click.

I hung up my phone. This was going to be a long couple of days until Raw. I picked up my purse and headed out the door. I stopped by Jeff's door and knocked. Jeff answered a minute later.

"Hey Trish, what's up?"

"hey, wanna go shopping? I want to buy something for Lita and something for Matt, since he has to put up with the injured one and all." I laughed.

"yeah, let me get changed and grab some money." He opened the door more to let me through. I waited on the couch while he changed in the bedroom. He came out 15 minutes later.

"It takes you that long to get ready?"

"yeah, I have to decide how I want to wear my hair based on what I'm wearing." I looked him up and down. White tank, Black cargoes...and pigtails.

"Great...uh...choice, Jeff. Really."

He laughed at my hesitation as we got in the elevators. As we stepped into the lobby, I glanced into the cafe. I scanned, looking just in case Molly was in there, she might be a badass now, but I knew she still had weak spots, like Jeff for example. She'd liked him ever since her days as Mighty Molly. It was my mission to reform her, and soon. That hair had to go. Color's nice, but the style? Horrible. No Molly, but I saw Buh-Buh Ray, at first I thought he was alone, but then Spike sat down at the table. I must have been staring because when I sighed, Jeff glanced in the direction I was looking.

"Checking out little Spike, or Buh-Buh?" He sang a little on the name Buh-Buh.

"What? NO!" I ran out the door as Jeff stood laughing in the lobby. I hurried towards my car, praying he wouldn't go talk Buh-Buh. As I sat in the car trying to breathe, I saw Jeff walk out of the doors. Alone. Oh Thank God! He was laughing. I glared at him through the windows. He opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Ha ha. Trish likes Buh-BUH!" He laughed harder.

"SHUT UP!" I punched him in the arm and started the car. I drove silently for a few minutes while he laughed silently beside me. Finally, I'd had enough.

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see what is so amusing."

"You ...like...Buh-Buh!!" Jeff wheezed out through tears of laughter.

"...AND??!!"

"I'm sorry, but you guys are sooo...different. Man, wait until I tell Lita."

"She already knows, and unlike you, _she_ wants to help me."

"Hey! I never said I didn't want to help, I just think it's funny" He laughed again, but stopped when I glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll do my best to be serious now." He smothered another laugh.

I glared at him a few more seconds. "Ok, I believe you. Sort of."

We talked about some other stuff on the way to the mall. We parked and headed in. I knew to look in Hot Topic immediately for a present for Lita. While I looked through some clothes, Jeff was going through hats and other accessories. He came running over to me with a hat that said "Jeff"' all over it. Not literally, you know what I mean.

"Please Trish?" He pleaded with me, giving me the puppy dog look that he knew few could resist. Unfortunately, I was one of those few.

"NO, I'm here for something for Lita and Matt. You brought money, get it yourself."

"Fine." He sighed and stomped of towards the counter. I chuckled to myself. *Only Jeff* I thought, *Only Jeff.* I pulled out a shirt I knew Lita would love. It was red and had a skull and crossbones on it. I was looking through pants when Jeff came back over. He crossed his arms and pretended to still be angry. I nudged him where I knew he was ticklish. He laughed.

"HA! I got you!" I laughed. He swiped at me with the bag his new hat was in and I ducked. "Ok, stop before you break something and help me find some pants for Lita."

We looked another 15 minutes until Jeff found a beige sparkly pair that turned into shorts and had sparkly see through pockets. We headed over to the Men's section and picked out a couple outrageous shirts we knew Matt would love. I paid for everything then we grabbed a quick bite to eat. We drove back to the hotel singing along to the radio.

As we walked to Jeff's room, I saw Buh-Buh talking to Spike. He glanced up and saw me, then waved. I waved back and smiled. He started walking over with Spike. 

"hey Trish, Jeff." He nodded at Jeff, then looked back at me.

"hey guys!" I felt myself blushing. "Oh, Buh-Buh thanks for the flowers and the card, I really liked them."

"Cool." He smiled again. "well me and Spike are heading out, see you later."

They turned and walked towards the elevators. I grabbed the keycard from Jeff's hands and ran to his room and opened the door. He came in behind me.

"HA! You were blushing!"

"I Know, I know. But I don't know what to do. It won't look good if I blush every time I see him."

"ok, I'll go tell him how you feel." Jeff jumped up and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Between the time it took me to get up, open the door, and get out to the hallway, he was already running into the elevator holding Buh-Buh and Spike. Luckily, the door to the room hadn't closed yet. I ran back in, grabbed my stuff, then ran like a mad woman back to my room. This is not good.

A/N ok, i'll update this soon. I'm still working on all my other stories. READ AND REVIEW!! please.


	2. JEFF!!

Still poor and can't afford anybody.

*Oh crap. oh shit. oh damn. oh no!*

I hurried to my room. I was still digging around in my purse for my key card when I heard laughter. Jeff was leaning on the door to the elevator so it wouldn't close, talking to Spike and Buh-Buh Ray. He looked back at me then looked back at Buh-Buh and Spike and laughed some more. I hurriedly opened the door. There was no saving Jeff Hardy now. The next time I saw him, he would be a dead man. As soon as I was in the door, I slammed it shut and locked it. After dropping my bags on the couch, I hurried into the bedroom and crawled into my bed. 

*NO! NO I WILL NEVER FORGIVE JEFF!!!*

This is really bad. I can't believe Jeff. He is not doing this to me. He's not, he's just not. OK, so he is. Damn Jeff. Oh, there he is, come a-knocking on my door. I don't think so. He's not getting away with it this time. I'm just going to pretend to not be here. 

"Trish, I know you're in there! I saw you go in!" Jeff calls out all slyly. *DAMN*

I climbed out of the bed and opened the door. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into the room. 

"If you did what I think you did, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Well, what do you think I did?"

"I think you told Buh-Buh that I like him."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"OH, thank God!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told Buh-Buh you LOVE him!" He laughed and ran out the door. I shrieked and ran after him, but he was in his door before I could catch him. I slammed up against the door after running too quickly.

"JEFF HARDY!! YOU ARE THE NEXT DEADMAN AND 'TAKER WON'T BE THE ONE MAKING YOU FAMOUS!! I AM!" I kicked the door and stomped off. Jackie opened her door and peeked out.

"You ok, Trish?" 

"No!"

"What happened?"

I glanced around quickly to make sure no one was around, then waved her over closer to me. She walked over. I whispered everything into her ear. When I was done she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Buh-Buh Ray? He has put almost every Diva on the roster through a table, including you."

"I know, but that was in the past. It's different now." I sighed. "The only person who understands is Lita, and she's not here."

"I understand, it's just that he's, well, he's a Dudley. One of those DAMN Dudleyz." She sighed. "But if you like him, go for it."

I hugged her. "Thanks Jackie. Now, let's get Jeff!"

Jackie smiled then walked up the door. She knocked.

"Jeff? It's Jackie...is everything ok? I heard the commotion."

Jeff opened the door. Jackie and I forced him back into the room. Jackie while I shut and locked the door. We dragged him into the bathroom and threw him into the bathtub. Jackie held him down while I turned the showerhead on to COLD. He sat there coughing and spluttering while Jackie and I laughed then ran out the door. We could hear him jumping up and cursing and running after us, but we were already out the door. Jackie went into her room, while I kept running to mine, but as I got closer to the elevators, the doors opened and out stepped... Buh-Buh Ray. I slammed into him and fell on the floor.

"You ok Trish?" He held his hand out to me. I reached up and took it and he hauled me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Jeff isn't." At that moment Jeff came running out of his room and spotted me. He ran towards me, but I jumped behind Buh-Buh. When Jeff ran up to us and tried to get to me, Buh-Buh held him back. Jeff finally relaxed and I stepped out from behind Buh-Buh. He glared at me then burst out laughing.

"Man, you actually believed what I told you?" He was hysterical.

"You mean...you didn't tell him...what I said...he doesn't know...?" I didn't realize I was pointing at Buh-Buh the entire time.

"I don't know what?" 

"You bastard! I was scared out of my mind!!" Now it was my turn to run after Jeff. I jumped at him, but Buh-Buh caught me round the middle. He lifted me up and over his shoulder while I tried to get at Jeff.

"Ok, calm down Trish. What don't I know that he was going to tell me?"

"Put me down!"

"Tell me!"

"put me down!"

"Tell me!"

"Put me down!" I threw myself off his back onto the floor. Bad move. "ow."

"Jeff, what were you going to tell me?" He asked as he lifted me up. Again.

"oh nothing important. It was actually something one of the Divas told Trish and she told me and she swore she wouldn't tell anybody, but then I thought it would be funny to scare her and say that I told you."

"oh ok." He let go of me. I hadn't realized he was still holding me. "well, see you on Raw Trish."

"bye Buh-Buh." I watched as he walked to his room and went in. I turned back to Jeff. "I should kill you, right here, right now."

"so why don't you?" He smirked.

"because it's against the law, and you covered for me." 

"Oh it was no trouble, no trouble at all. Just warn Jackie, that both you and her should be careful around bodies of water. He laughed then turned and went back to his room. I sighed and headed back to my room. I heard someone call my name.

"Trish!" I whipped around. Buh-Buh was running towards me with something behind his back. He stopped in front of me. "I bought these for you this morning." He held out his hand. It was a bouquet of flowers. 

I was stunned. I took the flowers. "Thank you, Buh-Buh." 

He smiled almost shyly. "No problem." He went back to his room and I went back towards mine. I looked at the card.

'I'm still really sorry I put you through the table!!' I laughed.


	3. To Tell or Not to zTell..That is the Que...

Still quite poor. Too poor to own anybody.

I put the flowers in a vase and put the card next to my bed. I sat down to watch a movie. Just as the previews started, the phone rang. It was Jackie.

"Hey! What happened?"

I told her everything and she laughed.

"Buh-Buh's got it bad for you!"

"No, he just feels bad about putting me through the table."

"Riiight. You keep on thinking that. Well, I'm going out with Bradshaw tonight, so I'll talk to you later."

"ok, have fun you two!!" We hung up. I settled back to watch the movie. I was asleep before it was half over.

The next two days were a blur of autograph signings and workouts with Jeff or Jackie. It was finally time for Raw. A pretty unusual match up. Buh-Buh and I against Jazz and Steven Richards. For both the WWE Women's title and the Hardcore title. If I pinned Jazz, I got the women's title and if Buh-Buh pinned Steven, he got the Hardcore title.

I went out first. Then Buh-Buh. He apologized again. He's so sweet. then came Jazz and Steven. I was so mad at both of them. I started off with Jazz, then Buh-Buh and I went hardcore on them. Soon, Buh-Buh was in the ring with Steven. He went for the pin, but Justin Credible and Crash both interrupted the count. Then it was me and Jazz. I pinned her after a Stratusfaction. My title was back where it belonged. Then Buh-Buh put Jazz through a table. That was the best.

We didn't see each other much after that, but he was there for me at Judgment Day. I got out of there with my title and that was all that mattered. Until Buh-Buh went through a table. I felt horrible. I was with him all the way through the check-up and all the way back to the hotel.

And here I am again. At Raw. I walked out of my dressing room to find a more convenient place to stretch. I found an empty staircase and started stretching my legs, when who should come along but Paul Heyman. Disgusting man. He made me a proposition, staring at my chest the whole time. I grabbed my belt and left. My match was with Jackie. In the end, after I won, we shook hands. And out comes Paul Heyman with Brock. Jackie wanted to stay but I knew Paul had made an offer to her. And she had poured beer all over him and broken the bottle over his head. I told her to leave. Just as she did, Paul sent his goon, Brock, after me. I was cornered. And out ran Buh-Buh. My hero, my knight in camouflage.

he stared down Brock, who was being held back by Paul. I stayed outside of the ring. I was still crying and I was hyperventilating a litlle.

When we were backstage, he stayed with me until his match. Then I was to leave immediately. I was just walking out the door when I heard the commotion. The EMTs were running for the ring. My heart leapt into my throat. I looked at a nearby monitor. Buh-BUh, he was hurt and Molly was giving William Regal the brass knuckles. And there was that asshole Brock and that dick Paul. I dropped my stuff and ran for the stage, but suddenly Matt and Jeff appeared. They held onto me as Brock and Paul walked past. Then William and Molly came through the curtain. I lunged at Molly. That bitch. No blind date with Jeff for her now. Matt and Jeff pulled me off her and held me back. They let go when Buh-Buh was brought through the curtain. I ran over to him. He was barely standing.

"Buh-Buh?"

"Trish?" He leaned against me. I wasn't strong enough to hold him up and Matt and Jeff had to help. He was so disoriented and weak that we had a tough time getting him back to the hotel. I didn't leave his side until Spike came into the room and told me he'd stay with Buh-Buh and everything would be ok. I reluctantly left. 

After the Smackdown tapings, I flew down to North Carolina to see Lita. I took an airport limo to her house. As soon as I pulled up, she opened the door. I jumped out of the limo and ran up to her and gave her hug, being careful of her neck. I brought my bags in and got settled in her guest room, then we hung out and watched TV and talked. That was the most relaxing few days I had had in along time. Every night we tried a new take out place and watched a new movie. I dreaded going back to work, but there was still Bubba. Lita rode with me in the limo to the airport. We really annoyed the driver. Lita kept pressing random buttons, one of which was the button for the divider between the driver and the passenger. I kept asking him if he had any honey Dijon. At the airport Lita and I walked around through the shops and bought candy for me to eat on the plane and a couple books to read. Just as I was walking to the gate to board the plane, she shouted after me.

"Tell him you love him!" I whipped around but she had already disappeared into the crowd. I contemplated what she'd said most of the flight. When I arrived in the next town, I headed straight for the hotel Jackie told me the WWE was staying at. I got a room and headed straight to bed. The next night was Raw.

As soon as I got to the show, I looked at the card. It was me and Spike against molly and William Regal. The match was a blur. I remember pinning Molly and then a sharp, searing pain in the back of my head. When I woke up, a trainer was standing over me and so was Bubba. The trainer checked me over and said I'd be just fine, then left. Bubba and I were just starting to talk when we heard Paul Heyman outside, asking about me. Then the door opened. Bubba walked over to it and stood face to face with Paul, who wore a look of sheer terror on his face. I heard the banging and the shouting then Bubba came back in, wiping his hands and smiling. I laughed, but stopped almost immediately. It hurt. As soon as I winced, Bubba was at my side. He helped me sit up and got me some ice. He had his arm around me. Suddenly, I was blushing and stuttering. 

"Bubba...I...I..." Someone knocked at the door.

"Bubba!" In ran Jeff. "You have a match against Brock Lesnar!"

"Alright. Trish, I'll talk to you later." He walked out of the door, Jeff following behind him. I lay back on the couch. I had almost told him how I felt. And now I was scared to do it. Dammit. I turned on the TV and started watching the show. I watch Bubba's match. When Brock pinned him, I tried to get up so I could get to the curtain, but was hit by a wave of nausea. I stumbled and braced myself against the wall. Then the blackout hit. I fainted and fell to the floor. Right before I was completely unconscious, I thought *Someone help me please* I don't know how long I lay there, but I felt someone scoop me up. It felt like Bubba felt, that Raw when he carried me backstage. I knew whoever it was, I couldn't tell in this state, I could trust. I really wanted it to be Bubba.

Next part is in the process of being written. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Paul gets difficult

"I'm up!!" I woke up to some one poking me. *Who the hell...?* I opened my eyes. Jeff. Big surprise.

"Hey! You ok?"

"Obviously." I realized I was in his room. "How did I get in here?"

"Bubba brought you here last night. Matt and I were already here and he carried you in and told us to look after you or else."

"Oh." I looked away to hide the smile and the blush coming over my face. Just a little too late.

"You really like him, don't you?"

I looked up at Jeff. "Yes, I do." He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I just never thought it possible. Even Lita thinks he's ok now. He put you guys through tables, kicked your asses and now you like him and Lita thinks he's "so sweet".

I laughed. "But he is! He gave me flowers and cards! And Lita told me that he even called her to see how she was and she got a bouquet of flowers, a get well card, and a get well balloon from him."

Jeff shook his head. "You guys are nuts." I smiled, then held up my arms.

"Help me up." Jeff laughed and helped get out of the bed and down to my room. After he left, I called Lita, who told me she had been calling me all night and had been really worried. She giggled when I told her what Bubba had done.

"Bubba and Trish, sitting in a tree K-IS-S-I-N-G!!"

"Very juvenile Lita."

"I know!" She giggled.

"I have to go so I'll call you later, ok?"

" K. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up, then showered and got dressed. I called the arena to find out what my match was. Apparently, Terri had challenged me for a Lingerie match. After a moment's thought, I asked what Bubba's match was. He had a tag match with RVD against Eddie Guerrero and my good friend (as if) Brock Lesnar, who no doubt would bring my other good friend (double as if) Paul Heyman.

I was expecting a Molly run-in for my match, so I picked out the lingerie I knew she would find most insulting. But the bottom half was gonna be covered up for the match. I packed my stuff for that night and then headed to the weight room to work out. Jackie was already in there so we worked out for awhile and talked. Before I even said anything about Bubba, she got right to the point.

"Do you like Bubba, Trish?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Trish, I'm not stupid, not even Stacy Keibler is that stupid."

I laughed at her choice of words. "ok, you're right. I do like him."

Jackie squealed. I looked at her in surprise, she didn't seem like the kind of girl to squeal. "Wow, Jackie. ok."

She laughed. "I know you probably weren't expecting that from me. Listen, if you like Bubba, you have to tell him. You can't wait around, or it might be too late. And trust me, he's got more then just *some* feelings for you."

I smiled. "Thanks Jackie. You gonna be on Raw tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm refereeing Bradshaw's Hardcore title match."

"Wanna drive to the arena together? If we get an early enough start we could probably get something to eat."

"Yeah! I know I great bar around here, Bradshaw took me there last time we were here!"

I laughed. Leave it to Jackie to suggest a bar. "ok, I'll meet you in the lobby at 5:30."

"Ok, see ya." I went back to my room and she went back to hers. When I got to my room the phone was ringing. I hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Stratus, this is the front desk. We have a package here for you."

"Ok, thanks, I'll be right down."

I hung up the phone and hurried down to the lobby. The package was waiting for me on the counter. I picked it up and carried it back to my room. I sat down on my bed and opened it, then smiled when I saw what was inside. A box of chocolates, a stuffed bear, and a card. I opened the card. 

_Roses are red_

Violets are blue

You may resist me

But I still want you.

Paul Heyman.

I dropped the card in disgust. I stuffed it back into the box and threw the box across the room.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!" I screamed. "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Just then someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and tried to slam the door when I saw who it was.

"Hel-looo Trish."

"Paul! GO AWAY!!" He pushed the door hard and I stepped backwards to avoid falling. He came in and closed the door behind him. I was about to panic then I thought * Ok, Trish, get a hold of yourself. You are the Women's Champion and he's just a gross, old, fat guy who can't fight worth a damn.* Or so I thought. He grabbed my wrist surprisingly hard. I tried to pull away, but it was pointless.

"Now Trish, why are you trying to run?"

A growl started in my throat. *What would Lita do? Better yet, what would Chyna do?* I smirked at him, then pushed myself up against him.

"I'm not running anywhere."

He smiled and loosened his grip. Big mistake. I wrenched my arm free of his grasp, pushed him around, then delivered a low blow Chyna would have been proud of. I opened the door and pushed him out into the hallway. I picked up the box of crap he'd sent me and threw it at him. I laughed at him as he held his nether regions in pain. 

Jackie came walking down the hallway from her room. She saw Paul and doubled over laughing. She was carrying a bottle of Coke in her hand. She looked from it to Paul, then dumped it all over him. I pulled her into my room and shut the door. We leaned against it laughing. After we finally calmed down 15 minutes later, we realized it was way past time to go. I changed quickly, grabbed my bag and then we went to Jackie's room. She grabbed her stuff and we went down to the lobby and out to the parking lot.

When we got to the bar, we sat down and ordered quickly. We only had time for a quick meal. We ate as fast as we could then left for the arena. We spent most of the time laughing about what we'd done to Paul.

As soon as we got there Jackie had to run off for Bradshaw's match. I watched and laughed at the end when Bradshaw jokingly told Jackie not to try and attack him. Like she would. As tough as they are, off-screen, it's mushy lovey-dovey crap everywhere you look. My match was just before Bubba's. I buttoned my jacket up over my lingerie and headed for the ring. I can't stand Terrie. I planned to completely destroy her. And I did. Her outfit was repulsive. I'm not saying I don't wear stuff like that, because I do, but I sure as hell don't fight in it, unless it's covered by something else. After the match Molly came after me with the brass knuckles. I knocked her out, then slipped off my underpants, which I threw at her, to reveal a thong, then went backstage. When I got back there, Bubba came up to congratulate me. Before he got a word out, I hugged him and said thank you, then ran to my locker room to put some clothes on. I looked back over my shoulder and saw him standing there in shock.

After getting dressed, I joined Jackie and Bradshaw to watch Bubba and RVD's match. it was a nail biter. When RVD got pinned I was upset they'd lost, but glad Bubba hadn't been the one to receive the finisher from Brock. I ran out to the curtain to meet Bubba and RVD. I was waiting when Paul slid up next to me. I stepped backwards...into Brock Lesnar.

"After that display out there Trish, you're coming with us."

"Like hell I am."

"oh, I beg to differ." Paul grabbed me by the hair and started to drag me off. But then he was hit with a chair. Brock went after the culprit, only to get a face-full of chair himself. Bubba helped me up as RVD hit Brock with the chair again. I hugged Bubba for the second time that night. As soon as RVD finished his attack on Brock and Paul, we went to my locker room and grabbed my clothes. RVD gave Bubba and I a ride back to the hotel. Bubba walked me to my room. 

"thank you so much Bubba."

"No problem."

Suddenly, I just leaned forward and kissed him. I pulled back quickly.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! Oh my God!" I hurriedly opened my door and ran in, closing it behind me. I leaned back against the door. *What did I do?*

Please R/R!


	5. the Mistakes I've made

* OH MY GOD??!! WHAT DID I DO??* I was crying by this point. He didn't deserve me. No matter what, I was still Trish. I couldn't trust myself and I couldn't let him trust me. They were right. Everyone was right. I was no good. I wasn't good enough for him.

"I kissed Bubba, I kissed Bubba!" I started hyperventilating. This was soo not good. There was a knock at the door. *Fuck*.

"Who is it?" I knew only too well who it was.

"Trish open the door." Bubba said, pleadingly.

"NO. Do yourself a favor and stay away from me!!"

"Trish? No, I don't want to stay away from you!!"

I ripped the door open.

"This is for your own good!!" I shrieked. Bubba stared down at me in shock. "I'm still Trish Stratus, or better yet, Trash Sluttish. You want nothing to do with me! I don't trust myself. I could hurt you badly!"

"Trish, that's a chance I'm willing to take." God, he was cute.

"No." I said tearfully. "It's not a chance I'm willing to take. I don't want to hurt anybody else. Why do you think I stay away from everybody? I'm tired of hurting people! I would HATE myself if I hurt you! Bubba, find someone else. Someone who won't hurt you." Shit. He was angry now.

"Fine Trish. I'll stay away from you! I won't help you, I won't speak to you, I won't look at you. Good-bye." He turned around and walked back to his room. I would have hated to be in his path. The feeling in my stomach was horrible. I slid down to the floor in the middle of the hallway and cried. Suddenly, someone was next to me. I looked up into the face of....

"Chyna? What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is the city I live in, so I thought since the WWE is in-town, why not go see my best friends? Bad night, huh?" 

I wiped me eyes as she sat down next to me. "Yeah."

"Let's go inside and you can tell me what's going on." Chyna helped me up and we went into the room. She shut the door, then came and sat next to me.

"Ok, girl, talk." 

"I love Bubba. I haven't been on a date with him, I haven't been on good terms with him for even a month and I love him. LOVE him. Everything about him makes me so happy. But I would only hurt him. No matter what I'm still Trash Sluttish. In everyone's eyes."

"everyone's? Not in my eyes. Not in Lita's. Not in Jackie's. Not in Matt and Jeff's. And obviously not in Bubba's."

"But Chyna, I don't trust myself. I don't think I could ever change the way I am."

"Haven't you already?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have so many friends, where as you had none when you started. Your clothes are much more casual and cover way more. And when you liked Jeff, you never had any intention of hurting him in any way. Did you?"

I thought long and hard about what she said. She was so right. I hate it when people are right.

"He is so mad at me now! I can't do anything."

"Give yourself some time. Figure out your issues. Then come roaring back to snatch him up."

I laughed. "I might just do that. So, wanna go get Jackie and have a night out on the town?"

Chyna laughed. "Sure."

I called Jackie to tell her, then Chyna and I headed down to her hotel room. Chyna knocked on the door, which opened seconds later and the whirlwind named Jackie jumped on Chyna.

"CHYNA!! You're here!! I missed you!!" Chyna laughed as she hugged Jackie. 

"Let's go!" I bounced up and down and they laughed as they followed me to the elevators. But no matter how happy I acted on the outside, what had happened earlier was eating my heart up inside. As we went down to the lobby, I looked up, and saw him walking down the 4th floor hallway, where he stopped at a room and knocked on the door. I had just enough time to see a very feminine hand appear from behind the door before they were out of my line of vision. So quickly he gets over me.

"Trish, what's wrong?" I realized I was crying as Jackie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Chyna, he's over me."

"Chyna? What's she talking about?" Jackie looked confused.

"We'll tell you at the bar. Come on." Chyna stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened and Jackie and I followed. We followed Chyna out to her car, and I climbed in the back while Jackie sat in the front next to Chyna. I stared out the window in tears, all the way to the bar. When we finally arrived, Chyna used her size advantage against the slutty little waitress to get us a private booth in a corner. I slid in first and leaned against the wall. Chyna and Jackie slid in across from me.

"OK, what happened?" Jackie looked from me to Chyna and back again. I sighed as I sat up.

"Ok, I fucked up and I fucked up good. Bubba hates me and he will never speak to me again."

"What? Why?"

"Because I kissed him and then I hid from him, and when I finally opened the door to talk to him, I told him to go away before I hurt him because that's all I'm good for."

"But you're nothing like you used to be!!" 

"That's what I told her." Chyna said as the waitress walked over.

"What can I get you guys?"

"We will not get drunk tonight. So a round of Kiddie Cocktails." Chyna smiled

The waitress laughed as she wrote down the order. I couldn't help but laugh either. As soon as the waitress left, we got back to the subject at hand.

"So what had you crying in the elevator."

"I looked up to the fourth floor and saw him go into a room, and I saw a very feminine hand."

"Fourth floor? Do you know what room it was?"

"It was above mine in a straight line so I'd say 416."

"That's where Stacy's room is."

"What? How did you know that?" Oh yeah, I find out this piece of information and instead of marching right back to that hotel and kicking some Barbie-wannabe ass, I ask how she knows.

"I saw the paper with the room assignments when I was talking to J.R. earlier about my match next week on RAW."

"And you remembered hers?"

"hey, it's useful to know this stuff for pranks and stuff."

"Oh, yeah." I remembered when Lita and I put some "love notes" under Stacy's door around Valentine's day. It was so funny when she sat by herself in that restaurant half the night waiting for her "secret admirer" to show up. I know, I'm terrible.

"Shit." I almost smacked my head into the table, but Chyna caught my head and it pushed it back up.

"Don't start." We sat back and acted normal while the waitress put down our drinks. As soon as she was gone, however, I burst in to tears. Chyna and Jackie sighed.

"I messed up sooo bad. If it had been any other girl, I could have gotten him back, but no it's Stacy."

"Trish, look at me." Chyna said, very commandingly.

I looked up reluctantly.

"Don't put yourself down, ever. It just makes things worse. Give it time, and in no time at all, he'll be all yours. Just be the real Trish, not the fake facade. Not Trash Sluttish. Because we all know that Trish is dead and gone."

I smiled. Only Chyna could say something like that and be right. Maybe she was right. Sitting there with Jackie and Chyna right then, I knew I'd get Bubba back. One way or another, I would do it.

PLEASE R/R!!! THANK YOU...come again...lol


	6. Things take a turn for the better

I walked into that hotel with a purpose. To get to my room before I made an ass of myself in my drunken stupor. That's right. Jackie, Chyna, and I were drunk off our asses. We got so after I shaped up and became my usual perky self again. Luckily Chyna had the presence of mind to call a Taxi. We laughed all the way up to my room. Chyna crashed on my other bed and Jackie stumbled down the hallway to her room. I laughed as she fumbled around with her key card. We waved like little kids as we went into our rooms.

I stumbled into my room giggling, Chyna was already out like a light. I didn't even bother changing before I fell into my bed and went to sleep.

I had a killer hang over when I woke up. And from what I heard from the other bed, so did Chyna.

"I shall search for aspirin." I stumbled out of my bed and into the bathroom. I was just dumping out my purse when someone knocked on the door.

"Be right there!!!" I found the aspirin and threw it at Chyna before heading for the door. I opened it to see the slimy, disgusting creature from my worst nightmares. Stacy Keibler.

"hello Stacy." I said sarcastically. "How can I help you? Push you down an elevator shaft? Over a balcony?"

"funny Trish." Stacy sneered. She really shouldn't do that. It doesn't help her already hideous face one bit. "Actually, I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Bubba because he is all mine now. And he would never even consider the likes of you again. Have a nice day."

She waved and started walking. Then I did something I would never normally have done while suffering from the hangover from hell.

"YOU BIIIITCH!!" I let out an unearthly shriek and jumped on Stacy's back, sending her flying downwards. I grabbed her by the hair and began slamming her face into the floor. After a few elbows to the back I stood up, dragging her with me by the hair. I slammed her up against the wall and got right in her face.

"Listen up you Barbie doll!!! Don't you ever tell me what to do!! And trust me Bubba could do way better then you!!" I let her drop to the floor and started to walk away, then turned back and pulled her back up. "Never piss me off when I have a hang over!!" I started to walk away again then picked her up the hair. "And don't ever use Mick Foley's catch phrase again. Or I'll show you exactly what the opposite of a nice day is."

I walked back into my room, Chyna stood next to the door staring at me.

"what?" I asked innocently.

Chyna laughed. "You're giving me a run for my money."

I started to laugh along with her. The phone rang and I jumped up to answer it.

"hello?"

"hey! What's up?"

"hey Lita!! Guess who's here?"

"Who?" I handed the phone to Chyna.

"WAZZZZZUUUUUP?"

I heard Lita squealing and laughed. They talked for a few minutes before Chyna handed the phone to me and I explained to Lita everything that had happened. She sympathized with Bubba and said she wished she'd been there to see me demolish Stacy.

"Well I have to go, so I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"OK! bye!"

I put down the phone then turned to face Chyna.

"now he's really going to hate me!!!" I wailed.

"No he won't. Just give him a cooling off period."

"Ok."

almost 2 months later...............

"A match against William Regal and Molly??" I gasped. "Who's my partner?"

"You choose." Eric Bischoff smiled at me. How I wanted to punch that smile off his disgusting face.

"Fine, tell Bubba Ray to lace up his wrestling boots, cuz he's got a match." I turned around and walked quickly to my locker room. *What possessed me to do that? Why did I say Bubba? Why not someone I'm actually on good terms with??*

Now all I could was wait for the match. It went pretty good, until I got stuck in the ring with William Regal. Somehow I managed to get over to Bubba, who had acted professionally and not shown any signs of hatred towards me the entire night. We even managed a wazzup headbutt on Regal. Then he went to get the tables. Quite a funny moment when he almost hit my chest. And that bitch Molly distracts him while Regal puts me n the Regal Stretch, causing me to tap. Bubba came in and broke it up, hitting Regal once before Regal got out of the ring and hurried up the ramp with Molly. I fully expect Bubba to leave right then and there, but instead he out his arm around me in a half hug and held me against him. I was in too much pain to worry right then and there, but it suddenly hit me as I realized the person guiding me up the ramp wasn't the ref, it was Bubba. As soon as we were backstage, I had to ask.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Bubba laughed.

"why do you think?"

"Ummm....because this is some sort of evil plot so your girlfriend can extract revenge on me for the beating she received at my hands in the middle of the hotel hallway?"

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend?"

"What about Stacy? I saw you go to her room the night we fought and then she told me right before I kicked her ass that you were all hers."

"Well then, she's delusional. That night I went over there to pick up some stuff she'd borrowed while still the 'Duchess of Dudleyville.'"

"ooooh." I laughed. "I feel soooo stupid right about now."

"Well, you shouldn't." He looked at his watch. "look, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, ok."

"ok!" I smiled as I watched him go, then went to my locker room to collect my stuff. I was just getting ready to go when something hit me from behind. The last thing I remember is someone sounding vaguely like Chyna yelling "Get away from her you Barbie doll wannabe and you stupid "I'm- a -virgin- britney -spears" wanna be."

Then I was drifting off to dreamland.

PLEASE R/R!!!


End file.
